Rumor Honeybottoms
|minions = Policeman Bee Worker Bees |image1 = Honeybottoms.JPG|Base PoliceBeeIcon.png|Phase 1 HoneybottomsIcon1.png|Phase 2 HoneybottomsIcon2.png|Phase 3 |caption1 = Rumor snapping her fingers to call Policeman Bee|location = Inkwell Isle Three |hitpoints_in_simple=1000 |hitpoints_in_regular=1200 |hitpoints_in_expert=1400 |phases = 3 |forms = 2 |level: = Honeycomb Herald |moveset = Bee Bombs Purple Triangle Pink Ball Bee Missiles Circular Saw Hands Missile |parry = Spikes Pink Triangles Pink Ball|gender = Female|role = Queen Bee Sorceress (Phase 2) Buzz Plane (Phase 3)}}Rumor Honeybottoms is a boss in Cuphead. She appears in Honeycomb Herald, and resides in Inkwell Isle Three. Description Appearance Rumor looks like a very large bee. Being the queen, she wears a crown and wields a large honey wand. Despite her size, her wings are quite small but still able to hold her at the top of the screen for the entirety of the second phase. She also appears to be wearing gloves and red lipstick. Personality It seems Rumor is one of the more clever bosses, sending out a Policeman Bee to test their ability. She is also seemingly fighting Cuphead and Mugman because she does not want them to touch her honey. She may also be an amateur in transformations, as she uses a guidebook to help her transform. Judging by her intro, she also wants to eat them. Intro Rumor is seen with a knife, fork and bib, hungrily looking Cuphead and Mugman while licking her lips, and then snapping her fingers to call the Policeman Bee. Phase 1 In this phase, Rumor sends Policeman Bee after the players. The Policeman Bee will drop bee bombs that explode after a 5 second delay and release six spikes (eight in expert mode), three (four in expert mode) of which can be parried. Meanwhile, worker bees fly across the screen that do not attack the player/s, but they may get damaged if running into them. Throughout the whole fight, the honey is continuously rising upwards as players have to jump up hurriedly to avoid the honey by using the platforms. The honey appears in the first phase and the second phase only, as the final phase is replaced with Rumor in her airplane mode. After taking enough damage, Policeman Bee will suffer an injury to his shoulder which is covered by a plaster. He then departs rubbing his shoulder as Rumor arrives to continue the battle. Phase 2 In this phase, Rumor will appear on either of the screen and use her honey wand to summon one of two spells: * A blurry purple triangle that shoots off three little pink triangles from the tip, which can be parried to avoid getting damage. Two can summoned at the time. * A pink ball that follows players slowly, which the player/s can parry continuously. Like the triangle, two balls can be summoned at the time. Occasionally, she shows in the middle dropping her head down to the bottom screen, which is connected by a chain to her body, and spits out bee missiles on both sides that cover the entire arena. After taking enough damage, she will flip her magic book to find a new spell after which she chants the spell and transforms into an airplane. She then flies downwards off-screen and reappears at the bottom screen, which commences the final phase of the battle. In simple difficulty, she will be defeated before she can use the spell, as the fight ends without her transforming into an airplane. Final Phase In the final phase, players now fight Rumor in her airplane mode (or more specifically, a buzz bomb) on the bottom screen. She will move back and forth and attack by firing off fist missiles that moves in a swirling motion to damage the players. She will occasionally lean to either side and turn her wings into a circular saw (or buzz saw) to slice up the players if they are above her. After taking enough hits, Rumor is defeated as she is malfunctioned in her plane form. Gallery Bee pop.png|''Honeycomb Herald'' (Policeman Bee) Bee.png|''Honeybomb Herald'' Bee plane.png|''Honeybomb Herald'' Trivia *The Policeman Bee is one of the only bosses that does not have an official name. *The Policeman Bee is a reference of "bobbee", which is a pun of "bee" and "bobby" - a British policeman. *The word "rumor" means "unconfirmed news". *Originally, Rumor's second phase was going to last a lot longer. *Rumor's level is the only level to have vertical scrolling while some of the others only have horizontal scrolling. *A glitch is found where the Final Phase can be defeated without taking damage. If dealt enough damage before last phase, Rumor can be defeated during the moving on to last phase (Rumor using magic to turn herself into a plane). It can be seen here. *The Bee missiles in the second phase bear a striking resemblance to the Bullet Bill in the Super Mario Series. *The triangle attack that Rumor sends out in her second phase resembles the triangle used by The Sunken in Oxenfree. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Inkwell Isle 3